


Spell On You

by seokonthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokonthat/pseuds/seokonthat
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck get married on Halloween.





	Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! NCT have such a fun time coming up with costumes and seem to enjoy Halloween so much that I wanted to write a quick story in the spirit of Halloween. 
> 
> (also this is unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes just pretend they're not there lol.) 
> 
> On with the fic!

Mark and Donghyuck have never been a traditional couple. Not for the lack of Mark trying though. When they first started dating, Mark tried to take Donghyuck on what he thought was a typical date, dinner and a movie. Donghyuck quickly changed his mind and on their next date took them to get their tarot cards read to see if they would be an acceptable match. Donghyuck definitely wasn't who Mark assumed he would be dating, but he was infinitely better.

 

It took Mark four years of dating before he proposed. Donghyuck spent the six months prior dropping the least subtle hints in the world that he was ready to be married. At Mark’s older brother Johnny’s wedding, Donghyuck sat next to their mom in the audience while Mark fulfilled his best man duties. 

 

“This could be you and Mark soon,” Mark overheard his mom swoon.

 

He then proceeded to see Donghyuck stare daggers in his direction, eyes filled with mirth before practically shouting “It won’t be if your son doesn’t get his head out of his ass and ask me first.” All that happened before the champagne was even served. 

 

If Mark thought that wasn’t subtle, he was in for a bumpy road. The next time was when Mark opened his Spotify to find a playlist he didn’t remember subscribing to entitled  _ Songs to Walk Down the Aisle To. _ He briefly wondered if it was an error but seconds later Donghyuck walked in humming Vivaldi and Mark realized he was an idiot. He was then tagged in Donghyuck’s  _ My Future Wedding  _ board on Pinterest and decided that it was maybe time to move up his proposal timeline.

 

“Soooo, Jungwoo and I were just having a really interesting conversation about taxes.” Donghyuck brought up over dinner one night.

 

“Of course, as one does.” Mark was suspicious. With everything Donghyuck was pulling recently he had every right to be.

 

“You know how money is the root of all evil, but also entirely necessary to survival?”

 

“Yes…?” 

 

“Yeah well Jungwoo was talking about how much easier it is to get money back on his taxes since he’s been filing jointly with Lucas. They can do that you know… because they’re married.”

 

“I know they are.” Mark started getting slightly defensive. “We were both in their wedding.”

 

“Just throwing it out there just in case you needed a reason.” Donghyuck then looked sad which broke Mark’s heart. He never needed any reason other than Hyuck was the love of his life and he never saw himself with anybody else. 

 

Fast forward a month and Mark had been dragged into three different ring shops under the guise of “just window shopping” but he knew better than that, especially with Hyuck trying on every ring in sight and letting Mark know his firm opinion on them. Little did Donghyuck know that he already bought the ring while ago and was waiting for the perfect moment to propose.

 

He never found it. Mark tried to dream up the perfect proposal because anything less wasn’t good enough for Donghyuck. Donghyuck deserved the world and he was going to try to give it to him. One night Mark came home from work totally exhausted. His boss asked him to stay late to finish an incompetent coworkers mistake. He then missed his bus and had to wait in the rain for ages. As soon as he walked through the door he was ready to just go to bed, but he took one look at Hyuck and decided he was worth staying up for.

 

“Oh my god, you’re freezing Mark!” Donghyuck fretted about and started fixing the situation. “Get changed and I’ll make the hot chocolate.”

 

Donghyuck wrapped him in a blanket, fed him all the warm things and then sat down and listened to Mark rant about the hardships he had to endure that day. Donghyuck is Mark’s favorite person to tell stories to. He reacts in all the right places and was just as mad at Mark’s stupid boss and coworker as Mark was.

 

“That bastard!” Donghyuck shook his head. “I don’t care if he’s your boss, don’t let him walk all over you like that. I keep telling you to inconspicuously get a piece of his hair so I can finally finish my voodoo doll of him.”

 

Donghyuck tucked himself into Mark’s side and put his head on the other’s shoulder. Mark looked over at the love of his life, who had just threatened to curse his boss for all eternity just because he was a little bit mean to him and just knew.

 

“Hyuckie, marry me.” Mark whispered into his ear, before resting his head on top of him. 

 

Donghyuck looked up clearly startled, knocking Mark’s head off his own. “Seriously? You can’t take this back or I’ll never speak to you again.” 

 

“I would never do that to you.” Mark wouldn’t joke about something that serious. “I love you so much Hyuck. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, just like this.”

 

“Of course I’ll marry you, you big idiot! You didn’t even need to ask. But now that you did though, you owe me a ring.” Donghyuck’s eyes lit up and he jumped across the couch, landing on top of Mark and smothering him in a big bear hug.

 

“Oh, I already have one! If you let go of me for one second I’ll go grab it.” Donghyuck reluctantly released Mark from his bone crushing grip and Mark ran to find the ring box carefully tucked away in his sock drawer. When he returned Donghyuck was waiting literally on the edge of his seat, his posture was never better and he looked overly giddy. Mark decided he should actually go through with his proposal that he has been carefully cultivating since the moment he saw Donghyuck from across the room all those years ago.   

 

“Donghyuck. Hyuck. Hyuckie. Duckie. For the past four years you have been the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You being in my life has made it infinitely more fun. Before I met you I would just go home and stress out about every little thing and my hair was starting to turn grey before I was 25.” Mark paused to laugh. He grabbed Donghyuck’s hands and slotted them in his own. “I keep asking myself what I must have done in a past life to deserve this, to deserve you. You make me so happy Hyuck, I don’t know what I would have done if we never found each other. You are the love of my life and I can’t wait to spend the rest of it going on crazy adventures together. Will you marry me?”

 

Donghyuck had given Mark many ring ideas. There was a whole section in the aforementioned Pinterest board about it. Mark surprisingly found the one without any assistance. He saw it about a year ago when he was toying with the idea that they were ready to get married. 

 

Donghyuck took a lot of merit in his horoscope. On the day that they met Donghyuck’s horoscope mentioned his lucky item was a clock. He kept that in mind all day, being very conscious of the time. So it was a huge surprise when Mark walked up and asked for it. Of course he did that because he thought Donghyuck was the most beautiful person he’s ever set eyes on and wanted to find any excuse to talk to him, but it still knocked Donghyuck off his feet. The younger took it as an incredible sign and immediately asked Mark on a date. Ever since then clocks have been their lucky symbol.

 

So when Mark found this beautiful rose gold wedding band with different sized gears etched on the side, he knew it was the one. The gears from the clock represent their ever ticking romance. Mark hoped Donghyuck would think of it that way at least and not find it incredibly lame. 

 

Mark as he finished asking Donghyuck to marry him, got on one knee and opened up the ring box, getting nervous as he was presenting it. He had no reason to be. Donghyuck’s eyes got huge and there was an audible gasp when he saw the band. He must be speechless (Mark bit his tongue as to not make a snide comment along the lines of  _ there’s a first time for anything _ because he was not about to ruin this moment) because he just kept nodding in agreement to the marriage.

 

Mark slipped the ring onto Donghyuck’s finger and looked up at his now fiance. Donghyuck had tears in his eyes. “God damnit Mark. When you asked me on the couch I told myself I wasn’t going to cry and then your stupid speech and this perfect ring got to me. I love it so much. I love you so much.” By the end of his sentence Mark could barely understand him anymore Donghyuck was sobbing so loud.

 

“Shit Hyuck, don’t cry. If you cry I’m going to cry.” And so they both cried. They spent the rest of the weekend cuddling on the couch, kissing and making grandiose plans for their future nuptials.

 

Somewhere along the line Donghyuck decided that they absolutely needed to get married on Halloween. And when Donghyuck makes his mind up, it’s very hard to convince him to do anything else.

 

“Are you sure? October is usually cold. I thought you said you want to get married in a forest?” 

 

“We can still get married in a forest, just tell everyone to wear a freaking coat. Halloween is the most sacred day of the year. If we get married then, our bond will be the strongest possible and be able to withstand anything life throws at us. Don’t you want that baby?” Donghyuck batted his eyelashes and suddenly they were getting married on Halloween.

 

The next year was a whirlwind of planning. Mark is organized. Mark uses their shared Google calendar. Mark doesn’t leave post-its on their fridge about important wedding reminders in chicken scratch and hope that someone sees it and miraculously understands it. Somehow the planning gods are on their side and they actually pull together an amazing wedding.

 

Donghyuck got his way and they ended up getting married on Halloween. In a forest. Because apparently bad bitches don’t get cold and anyone else isn't worth an invite. Also Donghyuck had gone on and on about the healing properties that being engulfed in nature brought and Mark just wondered if he could buy a fleece lined suit. 

 

After being stressed out about the venue and the cold, Mark arrived on the morning of his wedding to the sun shining through the trees and he found himself overcome with a sense of serenity. Of course Donghyuck had been right about everything. He always is, why should their wedding be any different.

 

The ceremony space was located in a grove of sorts, with the altar underneath some low hanging branches that had been decorated with Irises and Gladiolus representing each of their birth months. Mark didn’t think they necessarily went together, but according to Hyuck it was a forest and flowers don’t need to match to grow old next to each other. It was a touching sentiment and reminded Mark of their relationship.

 

When it was time to walk down the mossy aisle, Mark looked at the flowers at the end and couldn't stop smiling while thinking about how he gets to grow old with Donghyuck, side by side, completely different yet meant to be next to each other exactly like the flowers on the altar. He waited on baited breath for his love to walk the same path.

 

While waiting for the man of the hour, Mark looked into the crowd to see all his friends and family gathered up, sitting on a mismatch of chairs wearing the classiest of Halloween costumes. Donghyuck made sure to specify that on the invite.

 

“We don’t want people to show up ready to go clubbing on our sacred night! Also put under the dress code section no weird novelty costumes. Actually just have everyone approve their looks with me ahead of time.”

 

Donghyuck had even written in large black sharpie on the back of Johnny’s husbands invite:  _ Taeyong if you show up in some furry shit I will literally not let you in. I’m not kidding. Love you and thanks for the casserole it was divine.  _ After such strict instructions all of their friends looked amazing. Most were dressed in suits with matching Halloweeny accessories which lived up to the classy but spooky atmosphere Donghyuck was aiming for.

 

It was finally the moment Mark has been waiting for. The pianist started playing an acoustic version of Thriller, because why not just full out embrace the theme. Mark looked up to see Donghyuck, dressed in all black from head to toe. It was a stark contrast to Mark’s all white ensemble, but he looked amazing. He strutted down the runw… err aisle like he owned the place, black cape billowing behind him. He only stopped once he was right in front of Mark. 

 

“You look beautiful Hyuckie.”

 

“You clean up pretty good yourself Markie.”

 

Doyoung had offered to officiate the ceremony, and the duo enthusiastically accepted with the only condition being that he come dressed as Gomez Addams. The older man hesitantly agreed, but he fulfilled his promise and Mark narrowed in on his pencil thin mustache as he recited the vows for Donghyuck and him to repeat.

 

Most people would assume that Mark and Donghyuck would write their own vows, seeing as they were both essentially cheesy people at heart but they decided against it.

 

“I don’t want anyone to know my deepest, darkest, most sincere feelings but you.” Hyuck whispered into Mark’s ear in bed one night. 

 

“It stays between us then.” Mark whispered right back.

 

As they recite the normal, boring people vows Mark looked up and winked at Donghyuck, knowing in his heart what they would be saying if it was only the two of them. Hyuck’s eyes twinkled right back and the two of them shared a secret moment unbeknownst to the rest of the ceremony goers.  _ Just for us _ one brain sent to the other.  _ For always and ever  _ was returned right back.

 

Doyoung cleared his throat as if he knew that the grooms were in their own little world. “It’s time to exchange the rings.”

 

Mark slipped on Hyuck’s engagement ring before quickly bringing their hands together and giving them a tight squeeze. Donghyuck returns the favor and they were just one step away from being officially married.

 

“I now pronounce you partners for life, you may now kiss your groom!”

 

Mark leaned forward to give Donghyuck the kissing of a lifetime but his husband took a step back. Mark frowned, that wasn’t supposed to happen. Was Hyuck getting cold feet after they had gone through 99% of the ceremony? He looked up confused only to see Donghyuck holding out his hand instead in a pose Mark had seen a million times before. It was the start of their handshake. Oh so this was how it was going to be.

 

Mark also extended this hand and slapped it against Hyuck’s starting their carefully cultivated handshake. It had started very simple, only a couple slaps here and there but they had added to it time and time again over the years. It was a bit difficult with the bulk of both of their capes but they managed not to trip and embarrass themselves during the duration of it. 

 

After they finished Mark turned to Donghyuck and smiled at him. This was the most unorthodox first kiss in the history of weddings, but once again they have never been a traditional couple. Normal people vows weren’t for them after all. Donghyuck didn’t let Mark breathe for even a second before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into a sweet kiss. Mark knew that this was the perfect way to end their seemingly never ending handshake and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Mark and Donghyuck’s handshake may finally be complete, but their life together was just beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh thank you so much for reading! I wrote this for two reasons. 1- I just wanted to write a Halloween fic lol and 2- I literally had the idea of markhyuck performing their handshake at their own wedding and ending it in a kiss and then needed to write about it immediately.
> 
> (Also I decided that noremin dress up as the Sanderson Sisters and perform I Put A Spell On You at the reception) 
> 
> Anyways thanks so much for reading and I appreciate any feedback! 
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://namjinandtonic.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/djbibimbap) I'm trying to use both of them more and make friends...


End file.
